


Сказка

by WTF Gundam 2021 (WTF_Gundam)



Category: Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, PWP, Unrequited Lust, WTF Gundam 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gundam/pseuds/WTF%20Gundam%202021
Summary: Сцепились они, едва ступив в ангар Аудумлы. От рычащего, рвущегося к своей половине души Амуро люди отпрянули, а Чар просто отрезал их от всех ладонью доспеха и скользнул из кабины, улыбаясь. Они знали, что живы, знали, что встретятся.
Relationships: Char Aznable/Amuro Ray
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Сказка

Они, сражавшиеся в космосе, встретились на Земле. Падая на твердь, забыв о том, что без гандама он не умеет летать, Амуро уже ощущал его.

— Чар!

Закатное солнце искажало цвета, окрашивая все в золото и багряное — его цвета.

— Чар!

Амуро тянется всем своим существом к нему, в зев открытой кабины — не допрыгнуть, остается лишь пожирать взглядом и чувствовать на себе обжигающий взор.

Сцепились они, едва ступив в ангар Аудумлы. От рычащего, рвущегося к своей половине души Амуро люди отпрянули, а Чар просто отрезал их от всех ладонью доспеха и скользнул из кабины, улыбаясь. Они знали, что живы, знали, что встретятся.

Амуро Рей впился в ворот пижонской жилетки и дернул к себе, жадно целуя и чувствуя, как его стискивают в объятьях. Душа к душе — враги, соратники, противники и любовники. Все это не отменяло того, что у них на двоих — одна душа; Лала свела их, покинула, оставляя мучиться.

— Не сходи с ума, — Чар тяжело дышал, его вжали в броню гандама, хотя не разжимал рук — не сейчас.

— Тогда ты меня не послушал, — припомнил Амуро не отцепляясь, все его существо требовало хоть что-то сделать, чтобы утвердить себя в этом мире, где его личное проклятье живо. Он поднял взгляд. — Мне нравится твоя грива.

Мальчишка-пилот на них пялился, на него устремились два взгляда, и он предпочел свалить — его обжигал резонанс двух мощных ньютайпов. Чара все-таки выпустили из хватки.

Пришлось явить себя публике, пока за ними не явился Брайт. Амуро видел удивленные женские лица — он даже не пытался запомнить, они просто бабочки у пламени, а вот мальчишка — ньютайп. Но парню предстоит поиск своей половины, без нее выгорит, и останется лишь оболочка.

Ему выдали отдельную каюту, а Чар куда-то испарился — видимо, Амуро подпортил чертову интригану легенду. Ньютайп метался как зверь, внутри пульсировало желание выть и орать.

— Амуро Рей? — в каюте появился тот самый самородок — Камил Бидан. От него исходило яркое и притягательное дыхание души.

Амуро заставил себя улыбнуться ему и ловил восхищение и трепет. Нет, малыш, не связывайся с нами, мы тебя уничтожим. И вообще, вали из этого кошмара, пока жив. Но произнес иное:

— Да, рад познакомиться.

Чар явился, источая довольство и женский аромат. Камил напрягся, но Амуро взял парня за плечо.

— Иди, тебя там ждут.

— Да. Тебе пора, — Чар положил свою ладонь на второе и наклонился, — беги.

Камил скрылся в коридоре едва ли не бегом; они рассмеялись, ощущая вспышку восторга и ужаса.

Первым теперь срывается Чар — они голодно и жадно целуются, очки и перчатки брошены в угол. Куртки, майки... слышится треск ткани, ладони жадно скользят по спинам, подмечая новые отметины на коже.

— Убью, — шепчут они в унисон; они так и не научились не врать словами.

Души резонируют совсем иным чувством, а тела объяты дикой похотью. Слишком долго они не были вместе — приходится заново узнавать друг друга. Амуро подрос, и Чару нравится его новый облик, под руками литые мышцы, которые так приятно сминать. Чар подставляется и сам, лишь тихонько шипит, когда его тянут за волосы и прикусывают за горло.

Кровать проминается под двойным весом, но им не привыкать к узким койкам одиночных кают. Штаны и белье, все сброшено — кожа к коже, притереться, пропитаться запахом и дыханием душ...

— Ну же! — Амуро, прижатый к койке, терял терпение, скольжение чужих пальцев по члену сводило с ума, он хотел все!

— Тогда помоги, — на губы легли пальцы, и он покорно открыл рот, принимая их.

Чар сорвал стон, убирая руку, Амуро увлекся и смотрел на него мутными глазами, а потом откинулся на спину, все так же доверчиво подставляясь. Они уже не помнили, сколько прошло с последней встречи, тело отвыкло, плохо помогало сносящее разум возбуждение.

— Ну же, — взмолился он, а Чар просто отпустил себя.

Больно, горячо, но возбуждение поглотило все — Чар слизывал капли слез, заломив руки выгнувшемуся Амуро.

— Мой!

Стоны и шлепки тел заполнили каюту, Амуро оставлял на светлой коже алые полосы ногтями, он полностью растворился в своих чувствах. Чар не жалел его, давая им то, что так нужно — момент, когда нет ничего, кроме них.

Надрывалась связь, стучали в дверь, кажется, ее даже помяли, а им было все равно. Амуро был близок, он притянул Чара за шею и нежно целовал трясущимися губами, ему так же отвечали. Это было честнее всех слов.

Амуро потом долго лежал на распростертом на койке Чаре, слушал биение сердца. Говорить не хотелось, как и куда-то идти. Слова лживы, а отрываться от своей истинной половины не было сил. Они могут еще позволить себе эту слабость.

Амуро все-таки сморил сон, слишком много для этого дня, а проснулся он совершенно один, да еще кое-кто не заблокировал дверь, уходя. Камил затормозил, заходя, но взгляда не отвел.

— Вас на мостике ждут...

— Сейчас буду, — Амуро сбросил простыню, и парень все-таки отвернулся, но не ушел.

— А так у всех?

— У всех по-разному, нас просто прокляли, — отозвался Амуро, застегивая форму.

Прокляли, как в старой сказке...  
И умерли они в один день.


End file.
